The Truth
GeniusIncNpO was chosen to conduct my last official interview. The truth is finally out. Goodbye. The Interview '19:43:48 '' '''Terraleaks, as you have agreed, this is a no holds barred interview. 19:43:53 Yes 19:44:33 There are no prepared questions 19:44:43 No 19:44:45 Are you ready? 19:44:51 Yes, I am 19:45:32 Was being the TerraLeaker originally your idea? 19:45:47 Yes, it was. 19:45:55 No one influenced me or encouraged me to do it. 19:46:24 Did you ever have qualms about sharing secrets? 19:47:21 None at all. I was more than willing to share leaks on my own alliance. I never really saw it as bad, just revealing. 19:47:46 Was there a specific reason you choose to be the TerraLeaker? 19:47:58 Or was it done on a whim? 19:48:40 Good question. I suppose I was always interested in this sort of journalistic uncovering of secrets. I didn't do it because I wanted to bring justice or anything like that. It just seemed like something fun to do. 19:48:56 I suppose a part of me wanted to be well known, and I decided it's easier to be well known for being bad than being good. 19:49:37 Are you planning on continuing as the TerraLeaker? 19:50:18 I don't know. A big part of me can't face the fact that this may be the end. I had so many plans for where to take this. I never expected it to end in a single event. I want to continue, but I just don't know if it's possible. 19:51:34 Why have you requested this to be your last offical interview? 19:52:42 Half of me wants to end on a bang, the other half wants to end with people knowing the whole truth. 19:53:23 It seems I made up my mind, without really realizing. It was a bit spur of the moment 19:53:57 Are you planning on leaving Project Terra? 19:54:39 No. I may reroll, change my name, but I want to stay. There is more for ME (the real me, not TerraLeaker) to do. 19:56:01 Are you passing TerraLeaks on to someone else? 19:57:22 No, definitely not. I may leave it, without a leader or manager, I may get rid of it. I'm undecided. But no one will be the 'new' TerraLeaker. 19:58:35 There is a question that everyone wants to know. What made you decide to reveal the answer to your identity? 19:59:47 As I said, I want people to know the truth. More about why I set up TerraLeaks, but I know that I can't do this interview without saying who I am. I would love to leave it, and say 'it's over' with my identity still masked - but that just wouldn't work. I don't WANT to reveal my identity, but I've decided I have to. 20:01:14 Do you have any last thing planned before you "offically" call it quits? 20:01:31 Nothing at all, any ideas? 20:02:02 A complete dump of all the secret you know? 20:02:25 Well, unfortunately, I don't know that many. Anything I know is on the site. 20:03:13 The moment of truth. What is your in game identity? 20:03:35 I am ScratchScreen. 20:03:55 Saying that, just then, was the first time I realized that this is truly over for me. 20:04:17 Is the fact that things have slowed down part of the reason you are finished? 20:04:48 Maybe. 20:05:06 Maybe it was just boredom. The truth is, yesterday, I asked for someone to interview me. I never really thought about it. 20:05:19 Maybe this is just me wanting something to do. 20:06:22 Is there any last thing you would like to say as TerraLeaker to all who will read this? 20:07:16 I want to say sorry, obviously, I was annoying. But I want to say thanks, you all made it fun. And I also want to say you're welcome. Inevitably, it appears I've done more good than bad on this account. 20:08:22 I would like to thank you for your time. 20:08:39 And I hope the next phase of your PT life is better then the last. 20:08:48 Thanks 20:08:57 Hasta Luego, baby